No Todos Los Sueños Se Hacen Realidad
by marcerusher98
Summary: Este es mi primer historia Hola(: Un OneShot que me cinto mi mejor amiga; que originalmente es Ziall y es sobre pintura, pero lo adapte y lo hice Jarlos y musical... . -¿Quien dice que siempre hay finales felices? ¿Que siempre el protagonista termina consu persona amada? Pues... Eso esta por cambiar...


"_Oh oh oooh… Looking for paradise_" terminé de cantarle a mi maestro de música con una sonrisa en el rostro  
-Y… ¿Qué le pareció?- le pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Él solo miraba fascinado con el cuerpo inclinado hacia mi… Se enderezó y comenzó a aplaudir.  
-Me encantó- dijo sentándose derecho con una sonrisa muy amplia en el rostro- Estoy seguro de que tu carrera llegara romperá la barrera de todas las cantantes femeninas en la historia.  
Con esa confesión hizo que mi sonrisa aumentará, pues ese era mi mayor sueño; mas que otra cosa en la vida.. Desde niña cantaba con cualquier objeto algo plano que tuviera cerca.

Mi madre decía que cuando tenía 3 años, un día; estaba comiendo en el comedor y de la nada agarre una cuchara y comencé a jugar con ella como si fuera un micrófono.  
Pero al paso del tiempo, dejaba de tomar todo esto como si fuera un juego y comenzaba a tomármelo en serio. Tenia la ayuda, el equipo, el apoyo… Pero lo único que me faltaba; era la edad.

* * *

- Chicos les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero Carlos Pena- musitó la maestra señalando a la puerta… De la cual momentos después entro un chico moreno, con la cabeza casi rapada, de estatura media; casi de mi altura, caminaba de una forma graciosa; así como queriendo lucirse pero al mismo tiempo muy tímido.  
Al entrar al salón el nos miro a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo y sonrió.  
- Hola ¿Qué tal?- dijo el moreno simpática mente  
- Bien joven, siéntese…. A lado de James- dijo la maestra segura.  
- ¿En donde maestra?- pregunto mi nuevo compañero, mirándola… Tenía la impresión de que la señora especializada en la educación no recordaba que el era nuevo en la clase.  
- En el único asiento vació joven… ¿Acaso quiere que lo lleve cargado hacia allá?- dijo la maestra algo enojada, haciendo que el moreno avanzara rápida y nerviosamente hacia el asiento a lado mió. Mientras que yo me mordía la lengua evitando reír.

* * *

Mi estomago me dolía de tanto reír; hace dos meses que Carlos se había mudado; desde el día que paso por el marco de la puerta eh establecido una muy buena y linda amistad con él moreno. Pero algo muy dentro de mi me decía que esto era para mas… Que no era solamente amistad. Un pequeño sentimiento, nuevo dentro de mi.  
- Y luego que te dijo?- le pregunté entre risas  
- Me dijo "_Para que veas que no solamente eres tu_"- dijo cambiando la voz a algo muy aguda; haciendo que explotara aun mas en risa; y al parecer mi risa era contagiosa, pues el reía conmigo pero a un grado menor.  
- Y después- le insistí a que continuara pues el no hablaba solo reía  
- Ya sabes como son las mamás de bipolares- confesó.  
Mire al piso de concreto con la sonrisa aun en mi rostro y después lo mire a él; sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy especial; en la que no sabia si el motivo era el sol o si Carlos tal vez; solo tal vez; sentía lo mismo que yo por él.  
El me miró fijamente sonriendo; como si nada pasara. Un ruido interrumpió el momento entre nosotros; la campana. Pero no podía despegar mi mirada de él ¿Por qué no podía?

* * *

- Esto no es normal en mi Kendall- le dije a mi mejor amiga, apoyando mi cabeza en su pierna derecha- ¿Por qué… Por que no soy un palo sin sentimientos?  
El rió por lo bajo, mientras comenzaba a acariciarme el cabello, y como si fuera de esas medicinas especiales, mi coraje bajo a 0.  
- Tal vez no sea normal en ti, pero si en el mundo… Y siempre hay una primera vez- me sermoneo…  
El tenia razón; tal vez esto tenía que suceder y si era así. Estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo.  
Pero por otra parte. Y si todo esto solo era producto de mi imaginación? Digo, al igual de que me estuviera enamorando de Carlos, también existían dos posibilidades en este cuento;  
La primera, que a Carlos también yo le gustase, y la segunda; que yo no le gustase y solo quisiera lo que somos ahora; amigos.  
- Pero y si la primera vez es la incorrecta- le dije apoyándome en mi brazo, para poder mirarlo- No me gustaría salir lastimado ¿Entiendes?  
- Todo va a estar bien amigo, todo va a estar bien- dijo mándame fuerza a través de una sonrisa.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no haces la tarea James?- me pregunto Carlos sonriente  
- Por que algún día no muy lejano, seré uno de las mejores cantantes en el mundo. Y no necesitare ni de la x ni de los ácidos químicos- afirme  
El soltó una pequeña risita  
- Si claro  
- Ah… Con que no me crees- le dije algo molesta; pues odiaba a los tipos que desconfiaban de mi y mis sueños  
- Hazme cambiar de opinión- me retó.

"_Talk, talk turns into air. I don't even caaare. Oh yeeeah_'' canté. Él solo me miro fijo, como si no estuviera escuchando bien "_Your words don't mean a thing, Im not listening_'' continué.. Su mirada se quedo impresionada.. No respiraba, tal vez no se esperaba esto.

No decía nada….. Solo me miraba impresionado.

- Te llego el mensaje?- puse mi ego al frente de todo.  
- WOW- dijo por fin asombrado, yo le sonreí- Bueno… Adiós escuela…- bromeó  
- Lo único que me interesa es poder terminar la preparatoria y de allí, a los escenarios.  
- Te aseguro que eso sucederá y que te ira mejor de lo que te imaginas.

* * *

- ¿Con que se mudaran terminando la graduación?- Carlos se había enamorado; se había enamorado de alguien que no era yo. Se había enamorado del que, lamentablemente, era y sigue siendo mi mejor amigo; Kendall  
Llevaban al menos unos 3 meses desde que salen... No importaba lo que pasara, lo que Kendall hiciera, lo que Carlos hiciera; yo quería a mi amigo y a Carlos.  
Y aunque sea duro de aceptar, la noticia de que la mudanza sería con mi mejor amigo/ su novio, me llego como un puñetazo en la cara; sorpresivo y doloroso.  
Pero había algo que mi mente no procesaba bien; ¿Por qué siendo Kendall mi mejor amigo, sabiendo lo que sentía por Carlos, le había dicho que si?  
Desde el día en que me entere solo sonreía cuando ellos me miraban, o cuando tenia algo familiar. Mi sonrisa, de ser una realidad, había pasado a hacer una mascara. Una terrible mascara.  
- Sip- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; a él le pasaba lo mismo que a mi, pero con diferentes personas y diferente final – Ahh... James...No puedo creer que esto este pasando- suspiro mientras guardaba un cuadro de él y su familia a una caja… Faltaba semana y media para la graduación, semana y media para que él se fuera de mi lado.  
- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunte mientras me sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en su cama….  
- Pues… Me voy a graduar, viviré con el amor de mi vida, tengo a el mejor de las amigas que alguien podría tener- y me dio un ligero empujón en el hombro derecho  
Usaba mi mascara favorita, la de la sonrisa. Pero dentro de mí, sentía como mi mundo se derrumbaba. ¿Han visto de las publicaciones que dicen que la chica deja al chico en la famosa 'Friend Zone'? Pues, ahora comprendía lo que sentían los chicos cuando les pasaba eso...

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela ya vacíos, todos estaban afuera con sus padres y amigos celebrando. Lo único que oía era el golpeteo de mis convers negros contra el suelo al caminar, y mis pensamientos… Imaginando a la feliz pareja saliendo del auto a su nuevo departamento. Siendo felices, como a mi me hubiera gustado serlo con Carlos.

Pero no todo en la vida es de color rosa.

El reflejo del cristal hizo que mis ojos se enfocaran en él. El mural de la generación.

En el que estaban los trofeos ganados gracias a la generación, las fotos de los equipos, de los talleres, del rey y reina de graduación, de los grupos de clase...  
Me detuve a mirar una vez mas al amor de mi vida en fotografía a lado mió. Me cruce de brazos al recordar todo lo que había pasado con él… A pesar de que solo fuera amistad  
- Salimos muy guapos ¿No es así?- dijo Carlos aun lado mió. Gire sobre mis talones para verificar que mi sentido auditivo no se estuviera equivocando.  
Allí estaba él, con una sonrisa leve dibujada en su rostro mirando el mural detenidamente…  
Sonreí al verlo allí parado, como si esto fuera un sueño; un sueño del que no me gustaría despertar.  
- Carlos- logre decir atónito, él me miro y sonrió aun mas- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con Kendall, mudándote.  
- No podía irme sin despedirme de ti- dijo extendiendo los brazos, para recibirme en ellos.  
Sin dudarlo dos veces avance y lo abrace; como si el mundo se acabara en ese instante.  
Después de unos segundos nos separamos y lo mire a los ojos, ese café chocolate brillante.  
Él se acerco a besarme en la mejilla pero me moví un poco y termino dándomelo en la comisura de los labios.  
Fue alli, donde decidí mandarlo todo a la mierda; él se iría y yo me quedaría de brazos cruzados, cayado... Sin demostrarle lo que sentía por él.  
Lo tome de la mejilla y lo bese; lo bese profundamente.  
No me importaba lo que dijeran los demás, lo único que quería era sentirlo al menos una vez a mi poder.  
Después de unos segundos se separo de mi por falta de aire; y sonrió  
- Vaya forma de despedirnos- bromeo  
- Lo se- musite cabizbaja -. Disculpa  
- No pasa nada….- se acercó a mi y beso mi frente; para luego irse

* * *

Al paso de los años James dejo su sueño de ser cantante y se dedico a la empresa familiar.  
Pues, antes de que conociera a Carlos su mayor sueño era la fama; pero al conocerlo… Ese sueño paso a ser el segundo en la lista.

Pero al terminar como terminó. Decidió dejar el sueño de la fama, pues una parte de su felicidad había sido arrancada feroz y violentamente.

Además de darse cuenta, de que no todos los sueños se cumplen.


End file.
